


chain me, restrain me, teach me

by aunt_zelda



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Character, Dominatrix, Established Relationship, Flogging, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Riding Crops, Scars, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: When asked, Molly describes his job in many different ways depending on the situation, the person he’s speaking with, and his temperament at the moment. Officially he is a “relationship counselor.” To some he’s a guru, to others a kind of therapist, to others a submissive, to others a psychic, and to a rare and lucky few a dominatrix. People come to him for advice, for sexual services, and for tarot readings. Often Molly doesn’t know which to expect when clients enter his office.Molly is quite intrigued by the couple before him today.





	chain me, restrain me, teach me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XinyiC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XinyiC/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy the fic! I went with a modern AU, asexual Clay, and some things we've discussed before. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to my anonymous beta.

When asked, Molly describes his job in many different ways depending on the situation, the person he’s speaking with, and his temperament at the moment. Officially he is a “relationship counselor.” To some he’s a guru, to others a kind of therapist, to others a submissive, to others a psychic, and to a rare and lucky few a dominatrix. People come to him for advice, for sexual services, and for tarot readings. Often Molly doesn’t know which to expect when clients enter his office.

Molly is quite intrigued by the couple before him today. 

One is easily the tallest person Molly’s ever seen, having had to duck his head a bit getting through the doorway. He’s wiry thin, like a man dried out and bleached by the sun. His hair is shaved down on the sides and dyed a lurid pink on top. He radiates calm like a sage, or a certain type of gardener who smokes his own harvest. 

The other is of average height, body buried in a thick coat and scarf and hunched over himself. His shaggy red hair frames a face that would be handsome if not for the doubtful scowl on it. There’s cat hair strewn across his clothing. He’s young but his face has worry-lines and he clearly carries too much tension in his shoulders and jaw. 

The couple being here together suggests Molly’s relationship services are required. Those range from mediating conversations to instructing a wife how to safely flog her spouse. Molly hopes for the latter, but prepares for the former. 

“What brings you to my door, gentlemen?” Molly asks. 

“Relationship counseling. You come highly recommended from a friend of ours.” The pink man says. 

“Well that’s always good to hear.” Molly beams, wondering which client specifically recommended him. “And what do you need counseling for?” 

The pink man exchanges a look with the redhead. The redhead gives a jerky nod.

“We want to heavily involve bdsm in our relationship,” says the pink man. “However, I am asexual and disinclined to engage in the more overtly sexual acts associated with bdsm.” 

Molly stares at them. 

The redhead quickly takes this as a sign of defeat. “ _Nein._ I knew it. This one cannot help us either, Caduceus. Waste of time.” He stands up sharply and marches for the door.

“Caleb. Come back here.”

It isn’t a shout, but it is unmistakably an order. Molly feels this own spine straighten at the sound of authority. 

Caleb returns. 

“Sit.” Caduceus gestures to the chair. 

Caleb sits. 

“Thank you.” Caduceus murmurs, petting Caleb’s hair briefly. 

Molly feels a twinge of longing. His job has left him too worn out for the club scene lately, and he misses being worked over by a good steady dom. 

“As I was saying,” Caduceus continues. “I’m still relatively new to relationships, and especially to bdsm. I would appreciate instruction and guidance from an experienced teacher.”

“Well you’ve come to the right place, darling!” Molly smiles and it’s not just his good customer service face. He’s delighted when these services are required most of all. 

“Caleb has some ideas we’d like to work on putting into practice. If feasible, and reasonably safe.” Caduceus’ tone takes on a bit of an edge. Caleb flashes a glare at the far wall. 

“Well let’s start right there.” Molly points at them both. “What’s that about?”

“He ah, became attached to the SCC method.” Caleb mumbles. 

“And you didn’t?” Molly raises an eyebrow. 

“Nein. I ascribe to the RACK method.” Caleb juts out his chin and watches Molly’s expression. 

“That’s good to know.” Molly looks at Caduceus. “And why do you prefer SCC over RACK?”

“I want to be safe. I want to keep him safe.” Caduceus fiddles with a wooden bracelet on his wrist. “Some of the things that RACK permits … I’m not capable of that. Not even for him.”

Caleb’s shoulders visibly slump. His cheeks are flushed with embarrassment, and not the fun kind of embarrassment Molly revels in. 

“Well I think we can find a happy medium here. If you’ll allow me to assist you.” Molly hopes that they will. He’d rather make relationships stronger with his work. 

“I’m willing if you are, Caleb.” Caduceus murmurs. “We can leave if you want. It’s alright.” 

Caleb glares at Molly for a long moment, scrutinizing his face. Molly is reminded of geniuses on crime procedurals. He wonders what the man finds on his face. Most people see the makeup and the peacock tattoo curling up along his neck and onto his cheek and make snap judgments, most of them unkind. 

“… fine. We can stay. We can try.” Caleb nods stiffly. “After all, you do come highly recommended.”

“By whom?” Molly asks. 

“Jester Lavorre.” Caduceus says. Caleb’s expression softens with fondness. 

“Ah, Jester!” Molly beams “She’s a treat. And she sends me wonderful clients.” Jester started as a client and became a friend, and somewhere along the line started dating Molly’s best friend Yasha, and Yasha’s boisterous girlfriend Beau, and still makes time for a former Navy boy too. Molly envies her scheduling abilities … and her stamina if he’s being honest. 

“What do you need from us, to begin?” Caleb asks. “I have a list of our limits, safewords, that kind of thing.”

“That would be lovely, darling.” Molly rests his head on his hand and taps his desk with his other hand. 

Caleb glances to Caduceus, who nods. Then he approaches the desk and slides a piece of paper forward. There are columns, color-coding, and a refreshingly frank amount of detail. 

“You could set up shop yourselves,” Molly whistles, scanning the list quickly. His eyes alight on a few favorites of his own – flogging, spanking, D/s, biting, bondage (light), bondage (suspension), and bondage (predicament.) He’s drawn as always to the list of things that are off limits, which he sets to memorizing as best he can. No gags, no genital flogging, and anything related to fire – including cupping – is very much off limits. Caleb’s columns are far more extensive than Caduceus’, which matches to their earlier comments that Caduceus hasn’t had much experience. 

“Are we going to do this here?” Caduceus asks, looking around the small office with some concern. 

“Oh no, not at all, that’s what the back room is for.” Molly stands up, taking the list with him. “Just give me a few moments to set up, then come on in.”

Molly pulls back a heavy purple fabric drape, revealing a door. Once through, he sets about getting ready. This room is for more intimate services, massages or bdsm lessons. He’s not a certified massage therapist yet, but he’s been taking classes at night and hopes to complete the program in another year. 

His mind whirs frantically as he opens up drawers and lays out a variety of toys and tools. Molly’s hand lingers briefly on one of Jester’s favorites before selecting something else instead. Jester’s tastes are varied and exciting … but not shared by everyone. 

Molly hears the curtain shifting and the door creak a bit; he’s no longer alone. 

Caduceus looks around the room like he’s been invited into someone’s home for the first time: politely interested but still somewhat detached from things. Caleb’s eyes zero in on what Molly has arrayed out on the small table. 

“Gentlemen, please, don’t be shy.” Molly waves them forward to the table’s edge. “Shall I go down the row?”

“Yes, please.” Caduceus says. “I know … some of these. Not all.”

Molly nods. He starts with the cuffs. “Now these are not the cheap fuzzy crap you’ll find in a Spencer’s. These are padded leather. Wide bands mean the pressure is more evenly distributed; it doesn’t cut into the skin.” Molly toys with the cuffs and smiles. “My friend makes these herself.” 

Caleb reaches, then hesitates. He casts a pleading look at Caduceus. 

“You can touch them.” Caduceus says softly. 

Caleb does, smiling as he feels the soft leather and slides his fingers over the buckles. “These are very well made.” He murmurs appreciatively. 

“These, and the collars, are perfect for wearing around the house. You can go about your daily routine, but with an added reminder of who you belong to.” Molly winks.

Caleb gets a distant look on his face. “That would be nice, when you are at work, and I am at home.” 

Caduceus nods. “I like the sound of that. I can take care of you even when I’m not physically there.”

Molly beams. “If that’s an angle you’d like to explore … have you considered orgasm denial?” 

Caleb blushes instantly, pupils going wide. 

Caduceus looks flummoxed. “But … I thought the point was for him to enjoy himself? Wouldn’t that be disappointing?”

“Take a look at him now. Does he seem disappointed by that idea?” Molly asks. 

Caduceus squints at Caleb. “Really?”

“… ja.” Caleb croaks. “I did not … I did not think you would … because of how you are … and how I am … I did not think you would want to try it.”

“Well that seems like a perfect solution, really,” Caduceus waves his hand. “I could get … I don’t know, a key or something, right? And when I thought you’d earned it, I could hand it back to you and you could take care of that all on your own.”

Molly sees Caleb visibly sway in place. His own knees have gone a little weak too, but he’s trying to be a professional here. 

“That would certainly be an option. You could also try verbal commands, and texting him during the day to check if he’s kept his word.” Molly suggests.

“Hmmm,” Caduceus muses. “… would you like that, Caleb? Or would you prefer a key?”

“A key, please.” Caleb gulps. 

Molly files that information away for the future. Tangible objects seem to be a grounding influence for Caleb. And there are oh so many toys to suggest in the future … 

“For today, I thought you might find a little demonstration of some safe techniques useful. If you’d like to continue seeing me for instruction, we can do more intense things.” Molly gestures to the floggers, crops, and paddles arranged neatly before them. 

Caleb doesn’t ask for permission this time. His hand darts out, seizing a wicked looking flogger with red tails. “This, please, start with this.”

Molly looks to Caduceus. “Are you ok with that?”

Caduceus frowns. “If you show me how to do it safely, then yes.”

“Good. This is best for warming up: nice eye,” Molly says to Caleb, who ducks his head and blushes and makes Molly think all sorts of lurid ideas about future lessons. 

“Where should he be, for this?” Caduceus asks. 

“Oh, there’s lots of possibilities. Just bent over a couch or desk is good. Over the edge of a bed is convenient. I wouldn’t recommend standing upright in the center of a room. That means too much potential mobility, and if you’re just beginning that can be risky. It’s easy enough to install a hook in the ceiling, or a bar on the wall, for him to hold onto, or chain him to.” Molly imagines these two living somewhere rustic but trendy, like those converted old factories down by the river with the exposed rafter beams. 

“Hmm … Caleb, take off your shirt please. Then lean over that chair and grip the armrests.” Caduceus directs. 

Caleb complies. 

Molly notes the burn scars along Caleb’s arms, and older scars he can’t quite identify on Caleb’s torso. They don’t look like they’re from play, or at least not the sort of play Molly does. Molly wouldn’t speculate aloud, but he wonders about the origin of those scars.

“May I put these on him?” Caduceus asks, holding up the cuffs. 

“Great initiative! Absolutely. There’s some latches on the armrests that attach to the cuffs, if you can get those open.”

Caleb eagerly holds out his wrists for Caduceus to cuff them. Molly watches as Caduceus fiddles with the latches and hooks Caleb in place.

“How many do you typically give him for a spanking?” Molly asks.

“Ah … ten. With my hands, though.” Caduceus looks down at his large hands with a concerned expression. “Is that a lot?”

“ _Nein_ , you go easy on me.” Caleb complains. “Teach him to go harder, please, I will give you a generous tip.”

“You’re the one taking, not giving, right now.” Molly twirls the flogger in the air. “And you’ll take what you’re given and be grateful for it, understand?”

Caleb huffs a noise that doesn’t sound at all confident. 

“Now, the trick with these is to be direct, and precise. You don’t want it wrapping around to the front of his torso. You don’t want to break the skin. You really don’t want to endanger his kidneys.” Molly says this while pointing out the risky spots with the handle of the flogger. 

Caduceus nods solemnly. 

Caleb shifts from foot to foot. 

“Be patient.” Molly puts a bit of an edge to his tone. “I’m teaching your boyfriend how to treat you right.”

“ _Ja_ , and I thank you for it.” Caleb says. 

Molly’s not sure if that was sincerity or sarcasm, so he withholds judgment for now. “Now the great thing about floggers is that they spread the pain out in a nice warm area. A lot of punch from just a bit of effort on your part. With something heavier, you have to work more for the impact. With this …” Molly draws his arm back and lands the flogger’s tails on Caleb’s back, spread out over his left shoulder blade. 

Caleb gasps out, more from shock than pain. Molly’s very good at noting the difference there. 

“Now, you can vary up the speed, the strength, keep him guessing. Some people like to make the person count off, or thank them after each one. It’s up to you really. If you want to be mean you could have him recite something, and keep adding strikes every time he messes up.”

“That wouldn’t work, he’s got an excellent memory.” Caduceus smiles. “I’ll think of something though. Can you show me again please?”

“Of course.” Molly pauses for a moment, sees Caleb exhale, and then strikes once more with the flogger. 

He varies his next few strikes from the left to the right shoulders, grinning as he sees Caleb’s pale skin turning a sunburned pink. 

“Would you like to try now?” Molly asks, holding the flogger out to Caduceus. 

Caduceus hesitates. Caleb groans and nods enthusiastically. 

“… ok.” Caduceus straightens up. 

Molly hands the flogger over. He gently guides Caduceus back a half step to account for his longer arms, and practices his swing with him a few times before stepping away. 

Caduceus’ first strike is far too gentle. Caleb makes a frustrated sound. His next strike is more powerful, and Caleb moans with delight. 

“I could keep going with this, but you wanted to show us some other toys too.” Caduceus says after six strikes. 

“Good point. Set that aside for now.”

Caleb whines. Caduceus goes to him quickly. “How are you?” he asks, petting Caleb’s hair. “How are your hands? Wiggle your fingers for me.”

Caleb complies. His breathing is heavy, but a steady pace. “I am fine … that was wonderful …” Caleb tilts his head and leans into Caduceus’ touch. “More? Please?”

“How can I deny you, when you ask me so nicely?” Caduceus presses a kiss to Caleb’s forehead. 

“For these next two … hmmm. Are you comfortable taking off your pants in here?” Molly asks Caleb, circling around the chair to stand beside Caduceus. 

Caleb nods. “I trust him to keep me safe. And … I’d like you to teach him more.” He’s blushing profusely now and his voice is strained. “Jester … Jester did not overhype your skills.”

Molly winks at him, and turns to Caduceus. “Paddle or crop next?” 

“Crop.” Caduceus says. “That’s one I’m not at all familiar with, but he’s talked about that before quite a bit.”

“Has he now?” Molly brandishes three of his favorites from the table. “Why don’t we let him pick then?”

Caleb examines the proffered crops. One is a standard crop one might mistake for a horse rider’s, one is shaped like a purple heart, and one is a standard with small metal studs embossed on it. 

“Marks can be another way of reminding him of you when you’re not physically around. The next day, the day after that … he can press on them and remember how it felt.” Molly explains to Caduceus. 

“Is that why you want me to bite you so much?” Caduceus asks.

“ _Ja_. I like seeing where you were.” Caleb points at the metal-studded crop. “I want that one, but Caduceus might not want to use it.”

“What do you think, big guy?” Molly asks, proffering the crop to Caduceus. 

Caduceus takes it gingerly and flicks it in the air a few times. “If that’s the one he wants, then yes.”

“Ok then. I’ll need his pants off for this.” 

Caduceus gives the crop back to Molly and steps forward. He murmurs into Caleb’s ear, nuzzling at his neck as he does so. Molly can’t make out what’s being said, but Caleb visibly relaxes, and a smile flickers on his lips. 

His pants fall to around his knees, followed by his underwear. His skin is very pale. There are scars here too, mostly on his inner thighs. Molly decides to avoid those for now entirely. 

“Now, crops are stingy. They’re a direct point of pain. A little goes a long way, so be precise here. They’re very good at leaving nice little marks for long-term enjoyment.” Molly twirls the crop. Jester prefers the heart-shaped one best, for her own ass and for Molly’s. This one with the metal studs doesn’t get much use, plenty of people balk at it.

Molly flicks the crop out and it lands on Caleb’s ass. 

Caleb jerks forward and yelps. 

“You see? Not everyone’s favorite, but perfect for targeting.” Molly reaches back to ready another swing. 

“… may I try, please?” Caduceus asks. 

Molly smiles fondly. This is his favorite part of the job, when the clients start to take off on their own. He hands the crop over to Caduceus. “Have at him, he’s all yours.”

Caduceus takes the crop and stretches his arm out. Caleb exhales and braces for the impact. 

Molly steps back and watches the show.


End file.
